English cricket team in New Zealand in 1929–30
The England national cricket team toured Ceylon, Australia and New Zealand in the 1929–30 season to play a Test series against the New Zealand national cricket team. This was the first Test series ever played by New Zealand. England began the tour in October 1929 in Ceylon with a single minor match and then in Australia where they played five first-class matches. The New Zealand leg of the tour began in December and, in addition to the Test series, England played each of the main provincial teams: Auckland, Wellington, Canterbury and Otago. England, captained by Harold Gilligan, won the Test series 1–0 with three matches drawn. At the same time another English team, captained by Freddie Calthorpe, was touring the West Indies, playing the first Test series there. The English team Apart from Woolley, who had played 55 Tests before the tour, it was an inexperienced side at Test level. Bowley had played two Tests, and Barratt, Dawson, Duleepsinhji and Legge one each; the other eight had not played a Test. The team was selected in late June, with Arthur Gilligan, who had played 11 Tests, as captain. However, he was unable to tour owing to illness, and his younger brother Harold was selected to replace him. The other change to the original selected team was that Maurice Allom replaced Frank Watson. Test Matches First Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 112 (47.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Roger Blunt 47 | wickets-team1-inns1 = Maurice Allom 5/38 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 181 (63.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Duleepsinhji 49 | wickets-team2-inns1 = Roger Blunt 3/17 (11.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 131 (60.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Tom Lowry 40 | wickets-team1-inns2 = Maurice Allom 3/17 (15 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 66/2 (18.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Duleepsinhji 33* | wickets-team2-inns2 = Roger Blunt 2/17 (7 overs) | venue = Lancaster Park, Christchurch | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | umpires = William Butler (NZ) and Kenneth Cave (NZ) | motm = | report = Scorecard | result = England won by 8 wickets | rain = | notes = New Zealand's first ever Test. * All eleven New Zealand players made their Test debuts: (Ted Badcock, Roger Blunt, Stewie Dempster, George Dickinson, Henry Foley, Matt Henderson, Ken James, Tom Lowry, Bill Merritt, Curly Page, and Alby Roberts). * Six England players made their Test debuts: (Maurice Allom, Tich Cornford, Harold Gilligan, Stan Nichols, Maurice Turnbull, and Stan Worthington). * On debut Maurice Allom took four wickets in five deliveries in the first innings including a hat-trick (Tom Lowry (lbw), Ken James (c Tich Cornford), and Ted Badcock (b)). * Matt Henderson took a wicket with his first ball in Test cricket. }} Second Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 440 (136.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Stewie Dempster 136 | wickets-team1-inns1 = Frank Woolley 7/76 (28.3 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 320 (107.5 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Stan Nichols 78* | wickets-team2-inns1 = Ted Badcock 4/80 (36 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 166/4d (53 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Stewie Dempster 80* | wickets-team1-inns2 = Frank Woolley 2/48 (23 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 107/4 (39 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Duleepsinhji 56* | wickets-team2-inns2 = Lindsay Weir 1/1 (2 overs) | venue = Basin Reserve, Wellington | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to bat. | umpires = Kenneth Cave (NZ) and Thomas Cobcroft (NZ) | motm = | report = Scorecard | result = Match drawn | rain = | notes = Three players debuted for New Zealand - Eddie McLeod, Jackie Mills, and Lindsay Weir. *''Stewie Dempster's 136 in the first innings was the first Test century by a New Zealander.'' *''Stewie Dempster and Jackie Mills' 276 run opening partnership was the highest for New Zealand and third highest ever in Test cricket.'' *''Frank Woolley passed 3000 Test runs, becoming the second English player and fourth player in Test cricket to pass the mark. }} Third Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 330/4d (88 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = KS Duleepsinhji 117 | wickets-team1-inns1 = WE Merritt 2/119 (28 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 96/1 (34 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = CS Dempster 62* | wickets-team2-inns1 = F Barratt 1/26 (12 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = | runs-team1-inns2 = | wickets-team1-inns2 = | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = KH Cave and LT Cobcroft | toss = New Zealand won the toss and elected to field. | rain = 16 February was taken as a rest day'' *''There was no play on the first or second day. Therefore, a fourth Test was arranged. | notes = CFW Allcott and HM McGirr (both NZ) made their Test debuts. }} Fourth Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 540 (171.4 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = GB Legge 196 | wickets-team1-inns1 = RC Blunt 2/61 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 387 (166.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = TC Lowry 80 | wickets-team2-inns1 = MJC Allom 4/42 (26.1 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 22/3 (12.3 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = MS Nichols 7* | wickets-team1-inns2 = AM Matheson 2/7 (5 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Eden Park, Auckland | umpires = KH Cave and LT Cobcroft | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = 23 February was taken as a rest day. | notes = AM Matheson (NZ) made his Test debut. }} External links *England in New Zealand, 1929-30 at Cricinfo *MCC in Australia and New Zealand 1929-30 at CricketArchive *England to New Zealand 1929-30 at Test Cricket Tours Category:1929 in English cricket Category:1930 in English cricket Category:1929 in New Zealand cricket Category:1930 in New Zealand cricket Category:1929 in Australian cricket Category:1929 in Ceylon Category:New Zealand cricket seasons from 1918–19 to 1944–45 Category:Australian cricket seasons from 1918–19 to 1944–45 Category:Sri Lankan cricket seasons from 1880–81 to 1971–72 1929 1929 1929-30 Category:International cricket competitions from 1918–19 to 1945